


Correctional Facility

by faeryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prison, Appropriate Touching, Flirty Cas, Flirty Dean, Inappropriate touching, M/M, Manhandling, Prison Officer!Cas, Prison Officer!Dean, comfortably bi!Dean, i don't really even know, use of pepper spray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a transfer to a new prison and is forced to undergo all his training <i>again</i>. When he gets partnered with a certain blue-eyed rookie, though, he isn't sure he minds all that much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correctional Facility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stiney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/gifts).



> I was having a conversation with my dear friend Stiney earlier, and I had this idea based entirely on that. 
> 
> I wrote it directly into AO3 (BECAUSE I AM A REBEL. Note: do not do this.) so any mistakes/shittiness is entirely my problem :P
> 
> Also, this was basically completely made up off the top of my head vaguely based on TV shows I've seen that include prisons, but mostly my own imagination. So it's probably wildly inaccurate, but just suspend your disbelief and pretend that they're in a universe where this is how they do things ;)

Dean took his place in line with the other trainees reluctantly, standing straight with his hands neatly clasped behind his back. Not that that was a requirement, but his dad taught him how to stand like a soldier when he was just a kid, and it tended to either impress or intimidate people. If he was lucky, it would be the latter and the trainer would realize he knew his stuff and let him leave early. 

A dark-haired woman walked out to the front of the group looking down at a clipboard - this must be Ellen Harvelle, the CO who was going to be 'showing them the ropes.' Dean thought wistfully of there being actual ropes involved, and resisted the urge to check out the ass of the guy standing in front of him. Damn, it was going to be a long day if he let his mind slip from being on the job, he needed to focus and get through this so he could get out of here and go have a celebratory beer with Sammy. 

"Good morning recruits, welcome to what we lovingly call The Bunker. Today I'm going to go over some basic techniques for use in the event you have to deal with an unruly inmate. This will include grappling, take downs, and the use of pepper spray." She spoke to the assembled group with an authoritative tone, eyeing them all warily as she spoke. "I understand there are a couple of you who have transferred from other institutions - sorry boys but I can't sign you off until I can see you're competent to _my_ standards."

Dean sighed inwardly, his earlier hopes dashed. 

They began with very simple stuff, mostly appropriate verbal responses and how to interpret intent from an inmate's words, tone, or body language. Dean let it all roll over him, he'd been  _living_ this for five years already. He kept half an ear open, but wasn't surprised that Harvelle didn't provide him with any information he didn't already know. Once she was satisfied the assembled officers were fully competent - damn this woman was thorough - she moved on to demonstrating physical subdual. 

"Alright, since I know at least one of you wishes he was at home with a cold beer instead of here with us today; Winchester! Get your ass up here. Singer gave you a damn good recommendation, boy, time to show me what you're made of." Dean was startled out of a daydream that involved the blue-eyed rookie to his right and some  _very_ inappropriate physical contact and meekly trotted to the front to allow himself to be used as a prop for varying degrees of minor assault. Thankfully, he had long ago learned how to fall to minimize damage, so he ended the demonstration with far fewer injuries than he might have.

"Now pair up and go ahead and practice those moves on each other. I'll come around and help you with your technique. Winchester, you can partner Novak since he's so green he's practically photosynthesizing." 

Those blue eyes Dean had been admiring earlier widened in startled embarrassment, and the dark-haired man stepped forward with an outstretched hand to greet him.

"Hey," Dean smiled, shaking the man's warm, clammy hand, "it's Dean, if you prefer. You got a first name?" 

Novak frowned and tilted his head to one side with a confused expression, then looked down at the ground and mumbled his name. 

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that?" 

" _Castiel._ " 

"Castiel?" Castiel nodded, looking really put out. "Cool, mind if I call you Cas? Castiel's a bit of a mouthful," Dean turned on his charm, trying to put the poor guy at ease. 

"Okay... Dean," Castiel acquiesced, and they got to mimicking Harvelle's moves after a sharp glare from the woman herself. 

"You're here to learn not to flirt, Winchester," she said sternly, and Dean couldn't help but laugh - she'd got his number alright. 

Cas fumbled his way through the first couple of basic moves, succeeding in pinning Dean's arm to his back - for a nerdy little dude he sure had some strength - but failing miserably at the take-down move. Finally Dean took pity on him.

"Here, let me show you," he said gently, switching their positions and then neatly executing the move as Harvelle had shown them, dropping Cas on the crash mat with a heavy thud. He demonstrated a few more times, going slowly, until Castiel's face showed a little more comprehension. He licked his lips, perversely enjoying getting to manhandle this fine specimen of masculinity. "You got it?"

"I... think so," Castiel answered with a frown. 

They switched places again and this time Castiel managed to successfully drop Dean to the mat, but his balance was off and with a little tug Dean pulled him down too and he landed in a heap on top of Dean. 

"S-sorry!" Cas apologized, scrambling to get up. Dean gave him a wolfish grin and gave his ass a cheeky swat as they stood up.

"It's no big deal, just remember that if an inmate does that it's likely to be a lot worse for you." 

Cas's face tinged pink and he nodded solemnly. 

By the time Harvelle called a halt to the practice Cas had actually managed to get to grips with the take down, and Dean had managed to get in a few more sly gropes. It wasn't like the guy was calling him out on it, and Dean couldn't help but find it ridiculously adorable how pink the guy's face went each time Dean grabbed his ass or 'accidentally' ran his hand over the front of the guy's pants. 

"Ok kids, that was pretty good. Don't forget these skills; I'd love to say you'll never need 'em, but that would be a lie. Next up is the fun part," Harvelle had a worryingly gleeful grin as she said this, "fun for me that is, since it's going to be anything but for you guys. The use of pepper spray!"

Dean groaned, not even caring that the others could hear him. He knew what was coming, and it wasn't going to be pretty. 

"Winchester, did I just hear you volunteering to go first?" Harvelle shot him a wicked look and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Whatever, might as well get this over with," he grumbled, once again moving to the front to stand by Harvelle as she went over the appropriate use of pepper spray on inmates, when to avoid it at all costs and how to most effectively use it. 

"Now sometimes when we have to pepper spray or gas the inmates, it goes everywhere except at the inmate - that means  _you_ , people. Imagine trying to subdue an inmate while your eyes are burning, it ain't easy. So we're going to have a little _practice_ , demonstrated by Dean here." She reached into her pocket and brought out a canister of pepper spray, and Dean braced himself. "Eyes open boy, let's go." 

Harvelle sprayed at his face and Dean immediately felt the burn of the liquid begin to assault his senses, his nose starting to run almost right away. 

"Fifteen jumping jacks, off you go!" 

Dean did the required exercise and then correctly identified how many fingers she was holding up. He moved on to the knee and elbow strikes on the punching bag hanging from the ceiling and then pretended to call for help on a fake radio. Finally, he handcuffed one of the other newbies, directed by Harvelle, and then stood to attention once more, even though his face felt like it was on fire. 

"Well done, Winchester, full marks. Of course, it's not really fair since you've done this before." She let him stand there, eyes streaming for a few moments longer, prolonging his torture, before patting him on the shoulder. "Okay, go wash that shit off your face then come back here." 

Dean ran to the large metal sink on the other side of the room, hissing in pain as he splashed warm water onto his face. He groped blindly for the soap and washed his face thoroughly several times, rinsing desperately between each wash. Behind him, he could hear the agonized cries of the next unwilling victim, and hoped the others would manage as well as he had. He was concerned for Novak, but the guy seemed tough, if a little nervous, so he'd probably do okay. His face was on fire and he kept splashing with the cool running water, even when he heard the next guy join him with equal enthusiasm. Finally, the pain began to subside, and Dean felt like it was probably okay for him to stop rinsing now. He would be glad to get back to his apartment to take a long shower to soothe his face. 

He returned to the group reluctantly and watched as the others ran through the same motions he had. He was impressed by how well Novak did, apparently the guy had an enormous tolerance for pain and doggedly worked through the tasks without so much as a hiss of pain, walking calmly to the sink to wash his face when he was done and seemingly barely affected by the oily liquid. By the time the rest of them were done, Novak had come to stand beside Dean, his blue eyes red from the spray and his face sporting ugly welts where it had dripped down. Dean knew his face wasn't much better, and he couldn't deny that Castiel was still attractive, even snivelling and blinking uncontrollably. 

Finally, everyone was done and Harvelle stood in front of the few who had finished washing with a smirk on her face.

"You've all done well today, I'm surprisingly impressed. Go home, take a long cold shower, and come back tomorrow. I promise it'll be better than this. I like to get the worst out of the way early on, so you can focus better without having to worry about what more I could throw at you. Well... worry  _less_ anyway," she winked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Alright, beat it." 

They turned away and began walking towards the doors, glancing sympathetically at the groaning recruits still frantically washing their faces. Dean held the door open for Castiel, and the other man gave him a weak smile as he passed through.

"Some day, huh?" Dean said as they walked out towards the car park, swiping their shiny new access passes as they exited. 

"You could say that," Castiel answered glumly. Dean nudged him with a shoulder and smiled.

"It's not all that bad, I promise the rest of the training is... well not necessarily  _better_ , but it should be less painful anyway." 

"I hope so, I hate getting pepper sprayed. On my list of least favorite things to have done to my face, it's pretty close to the top." Cas grumbled.

"Oh yeah? Do you have a list of  _favorite_ things to have done to your face?" Dean couldn't help flirting with the guy, he knew he should probably stop but something about him just rang all Dean's bells.

Castiel turned to face him and offered a smirk that made Dean's heart skip. "I do, as it happens." 

"Oh yeah?" They were nearing Dean's car now, and Dean glanced around at the other vehicles, wondering which one was Castiel's.

"Yes. I like lists, they're...  _organized_." 

"Well, if you have some time, I'd love to hear more," Dean grinned, leaning against his car door. 

"I have time, but I really need to take a shower. And I really don't feel like taking the bus looking like this," Cas' hint was about as subtle as a sledgehammer to the face.

"I have a shower, and a car," Dean nodded to his gleaming black Impala. 

"Are you inviting me back to your place?" Castiel tilted his head questioningly, just as he had that first time they spoke. 

"Would you like to come back to my place, and take a shower...?" Dean deliberately left the implied  _with me_ hanging in the air between them.

"I would be amenable to that," Castiel rounded the car and waited for Dean to open the door. 

Once they slid inside the car Dean groaned at the heat and wound his window down, blasting the air and firing up the engine to get it to cool down. He momentarily considered installing air conditioning, before pushing the thought out of his head with an internal admonishment. Baby didn't deserve to to suffer just because he couldn't handle a bit of pepper spray. 

"Tell me something, Cas," he asked as they drove the short distance to Dean' apartment, "how did you suck so much at the take-downs, but soldier through the pepper spray so well?"

Castiel twisted in his seat and fixed Dean with a look that made his blood run hot. 

"I'm not as green as Harvelle thought I am, and how else was I going to get your hands all over me?" His voice was a low, husky, growl, and Dean... Dean drove just a _little_ bit faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It ended up going in a way different direction than I expected XD 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [my fandom Tumblr](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or [my writing Tumblr](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
